Robert Hackerman
Robert Hackerman is a member of the Universal Uprising Church at Haven Point. He is the father of Jacob Hackerman and Sarah Lee Hackerman, and first appears in Episode 4 of Life is Strange 2. Personality Robert is a devoutly religious man who holds negative views towards homosexuality and modern medical treatment. After speaking with him, Sean Diaz describes him as "spacey", but "nice". Helen Miller can describe Robert as the type of person to be "too proud to get jacket back himself" after leaving it somewhere. Appearance Robert is an adult man with brown, graying hair and a receding hairline. He wears a beige button-up tucked into a pair of blue pants, a black belt, and black dress shoes. Background Robert originally lived in a community west of Haven Point with his two children, Jacob and Sarah Lee, and his wife. Upon learning of Lisbeth Fischer's new community, Robert and his wife decided to move there to join them, where they have lived ever since. After an optional conversation with Helen Miller, Jacob can comment that Robert has several "fans" within the community, including her. When he was younger, Robert and his wife discovered that Jacob was gay, prompting them to encourage him to undergo conversion therapy at the suggestion of Lisbeth. This led to Jacob becoming closed-off, depressed, and paranoid, and eventually culminated in him attempting to harm himself and Lisbeth advising him to leave the community to figure himself out. At another point in time, Sarah Lee developed pneumonia, which Robert and his wife believed could be cured by Lisbeth via her spiritual healing. Episode Four - "Faith" As Sean walks up to Haven Point's church for the first time, he finds Robert leading Sarah out of the church during one of her coughing fits. After her coughing dies down, Robert tells Sarah to head back inside and turns to Sean, whom he greets and informs about their new "miracle" attracting more recent visitors. After telling him that their "miracle" will arrive shortly, Robert reenters the church after telling Sean, "Praise the Lord." During Daniel's demonstration of his abilities, Robert can be seen raising his arms and watching the floating cross in awe and reverence. Following the destruction of the church, it is unknown what happens to him. Trivia * As he does not appear after the "Miracles" checkpoint, Robert is only ever referred to as "Man" by the game's subtitles. Gallery Photos Jacob's_Family_Photo.png|A photo of Robert, his family, and Lisbeth from Jacob's tent ("Wastelands"). Screenshots Robert Hackerman S2E4 01.png|Robert comforting his daughter, Sarah Lee. ("Faith") Robert Hackerman S2E4 02.png|Robert gesturing towards the church while speaking with Sean. ("Faith") Robert Hackerman S2E4 03.png|Robert heading back into the church. ("Faith") Robert Hackerman S2E4 04.png|Robert listening to Lisbeth's introduction. ("Faith") Robert Hackerman S2E4 05.png|Robert watching Daniel demonstrate his powers in awe. ("Faith") Category:Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 4: Faith Characters Category:Episode 4: Faith Category:Season 2 Category:Hackerman Family